


只是一个梗

by ayellowmoon



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, lft不让我发, 就是个梗, 就这么短, 我好生气
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowmoon/pseuds/ayellowmoon
Summary: 真的只是一个梗连名字都没有lft不让我发那我就只能发ao3我真的没有什么abo常识但是搞就完事儿了！





	只是一个梗

lft  
为什么  
不让我  
发

 

 

 

01

即使两人关于怀孕这件事已经达成共识，白真的顶到他的生殖腔口的时候，魏还是有些本能地慌张，像被人提起了后脖颈的小奶狗，不知所措得连骚话都收了。白俯下身去安抚地吻他不甚明显的喉结，在他耳边用气声问道，“哥哥，我进去了，嗯？”  
白雪松味的信息素包裹着两个人。成结的瞬间他咬着魏的腺体，已被标记的omega仍然敏感地一抖，还是放松下来，紧抱着白配合身体里那个结的形成。

02

魏大约是体质好，怀孕期间除了变得嗜睡之外倒没有更多的负面反应。白在侧躺的魏身后一下下抚摸着魏已经稍微隆起的小腹，心想幸好这个宝宝是个自己识相的，知道不折腾他的omega，不然…  
不然也不能怎么样，白摇了摇头，突然悲壮地体会到一种名为“都得宠着”的责任感。

03

宝宝断奶以前魏一直想亲自喂奶，列举了人奶比较好、让白冲奶粉太辛苦之类种种理由，连物尽其用这种理由都强行搬出来了。白起初不愿意，最后还是松了口，说行行行让你体验一下。  
等他下班回来正好魏在房间里抱着宝宝喂奶，白站在卧室门口看着一大一小，露出一个若有所思的表情。  
晚上等安顿好宝宝了两人才开始收拾自己。白洗完澡爬上床，趴到魏旁边：“哥——我也想体验一下。”  
魏：啊？

（后面真的没有了）

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
